Choices
by rain and leaves
Summary: A story about Peter's return, after which things start to spiral way out of control. This story's main point of interest is that it will be told entirely in drabbles. Warning: Canon!PC. Rating is for violence and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This is a Heroes story, really, but it will be told entirely in drabbles.

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize anything, it's not mine.

**1**

While Claire stares at the sky, debate rages in the Bennet master bedroom – could Peter have survived? He says yes, that Angela Petrelli had been sure, but she doesn't think so . . . or maybe she just hopes, because the damage he could cause is so great.

She doesn't like that Claire waits. He says that Claire has no idea why she shouldn't; why it disturbs her mother to know that a part of her is always watching for a shooting star.

She says, "Her uncle."

He says, "Her friend."

That doesn't settle it. Not by a long shot.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Thanks for the review, I hope you stick around for the actual plot to get going.

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize anything, it's not mine.

**2**

In the dark and stormy night he'd come to her window.

"My God, you're freezing."

Dazed. Soaked to the skin.

When he'd dried off she'd put him in her own bed and lain close, for the warmth and the companionship. It must have been so lonely up there, and so very dark when that tremendous light had gone. Claire had felt protective then. Her warm covers and arms had surrounded Peter. He hadn't protested; she supposed because he was cold as ice. So she'd warmed him.

The heavy steel of the gun is still a cold memory in her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize anything, it's not mine.

**3**

Nathan is alive. Claire's mother's name is Sandra. She has a brother, Lyle. There's a stupid-looking dog here, too. These are things that Peter discovers the morning he wakes up in the Bennet house.

Noah tells him what happened - his mother, and the Linderman connection - and what happened after. Peter knows there are things he's leaving out, but it doesn't matter; he's as safe as can be expected right here, and right now, that's enough. They're safe. Whatever this is with his mother, Nathan's alive and the Bennets are safe.

Different names, location; Claire's in another school.

She doesn't cheer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize anything, it's not mine.

**AN: **I know there has been discussion over whether Noah is HRG's real first name, but I'm going to use it as if it were until it can be proven otherwise. Thanks for the reviews!

**4**

Weeks later, still no one knows. In a houseful of secrets Peter fits right in.

Sandra finds herself warming to him, which surprises her, because the story as she'd heard it hadn't prepared her for him, no, not in the least.

She still doesn't like the look the sight of Claire provokes in his eyes. But Noah was right about the two of them. Peter knows the score, all right, but somehow Sandra knows that he is determined to keep her daughter safe. Even from him.

As far as Lyle knows, they're hiding a friend of Claire's from the government.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize anything, it's not mine.

**5**

It's safe enough to sit outside. Peter sits by her on the grass, and they watch Mr. Muggles patrol, full of his own importance. Suddenly he yelps. Claire's eyes widen, but before she can shout, something huge crashes into Peter and knocks them both over. The barking makes him think _dog – no threat_ – but rational thought is difficult, because she's on her back and he's braced over her, and no one is breaking eye contact.

Claire's eyes change. Her arm – between them – drops. Peter loses his mind.

He's a bare inch from her lips when the dog knocks them apart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize anything, it's not mine.

**6**

Something clicked in Claire's head, and now she understands a lot of things a whole lot better.

"We don't have to talk."

"You're my _niece_, and today – I almost kissed you."

No one else home to hear this.

"I don't want you to go."

Peter runs his hand through his hair, lost. "I don't want to, but what do we do?"

"Denial," Claire says, trying not to sound desperate. "Why not? Nothing happened, and we can – be careful. Forget it."

They decide on an uneasy truce, which buys them time at least to think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize anything, it's not mine.

**7**

There is something different in the house's atmosphere. Claire's quieter, she's eating less, and spending more time at school. Noah's famous for his self-possession, of course, but Sandra can't help but feel that his dread of Mrs. Petrelli discovering her son has managed to infect the entire family.

Stress has made her more vague than usual. It doesn't make her a good wife or mother in this trying time, and she feels it keenly.

She's glad that Lyle seems largely unaffected. He's getting along well with Peter, which means company for them both while Claire is in her room studying.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize anything, it's not mine.

**8**

Peter tries to talk to her, once, but the mastiff next door breaks into Mr. Muggles' territory again, and the combined barking makes her turn, mid-sentence, and go to her room.

They try to be friendly, just as usual, and no one seems to notice anything out of the ordinary. But meeting on the stairs is awkward, and having meals with her family is uncomfortable, and when Claire hands around the coffee, she puts Peter's cup down on the table so she won't touch him. Not even by accident.

This is what she means by being careful.

The truce holds.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize anything, it's not mine.

**9**

Peter comes downstairs and for a moment, he looks stunned. He's staring at Claire, but his face is so different, Noah feels a surge of adrenaline that doesn't seem to have anything to do with the quiet scene. Sandra's in the kitchen, the kids on the couch – but something's wrong, something only Peter seems to see.

"Where's Claire?"

Lyle looks at him like he's retarded, but Peter drags Claire roughly to her feet, and his fury as he repeats the question is frightening.

"I _am_ Claire!"

But Noah can see fear in her eyes – and he's right. It's not Claire.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize anything, it's not mine.

**AN**: I love reviews and reviewers. So much.

**10**

Nothing she does sways Peter, and when she won't admit who she is he does something Noah's seen before – draws his finger through the air, and a thin red line opens on her forehead – Claire's forehead – and she _screams_ – but though it cuts through Noah he won't save her, not even when the blood flows like there's no end to it, blood all over his daughter, his wife and son yelling, Peter holding them back with telekinetic force.

When she shrieks an answer he lets her go, bleeding and terrified.

"It's only the skin," Peter says coldly. "Won't even scar."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize anything, it's not mine.

**11**

The nurse can hear them coming, two men, and after a series of horrible noises two keep coming. She concludes that they've got past the men guarding the warehouse, and wonders idly whether any are dead.

The others look to her, and she tightens her grip on the nail. The greater part of it is lodged in the head of the cold body on the table. It's the first thing the two men see when they enter the room.

Bennet aims a gun at her. Petrelli covers the others with a glance.

"Move," she says, "and I'll destroy the brain."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize anything, it's not mine.

AN: This chapter brought to you by Carly. Thanks, Carly!

**12**

"We've been waiting for your return, Mr. Petrelli."

"What does the Company want with Claire?" he returns shortly. The others have the thermal vision glasses and tranquillizer darts associated with the Company, weapons that have been trained on Peter Petrelli before.

"Claire is a lever. A necessary precaution, to ensure that you give our proposition a fair hearing. We're not the Company, but in certain respects, our aims are similar. Are you listening, Mr. Petrelli?"

She makes to tug the nail. They stop breathing. Bennet wants to shoot - but if she falls, she'll jerk the nail down. The nurse smiles.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize anything, it's not mine.

**13**

But something unexpected happens. Petrelli throws himself to the ground, and the tranqs shoot harmlessly into the wall behind him. Bennet tosses the gun to him, and Petrelli comes up firing. Two guards drop. The nurse looks around wildly, but can't see Bennet anywhere – the others don't know where to aim, and one by one, they're struck, knocked out by an invisible man.

An awful realization hits the nurse. Her hand is torn from the nail and Petrelli – the real Petrelli – immobilizes her. Bennet resumes his normal appearance. They've been tricked. Bitterly, she understands that someone's made a terrible mistake.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize anything, it's not mine.

**14**

When reinforcements approach they flee, leaving the nurse and her guards in varying states of consciousness. Some are dead. Peter can't care.

Back at the house Bennet makes a phone call while they revive Claire. Candice has escaped, faking unconsciousness in order to give Lyle the slip, but it doesn't matter. Claire's clouded eyes and another face, a familiar face, that Peter saw in that warehouse fill his mind. Not the Company, no, but he suspects now who they were.

Their essentials are packed, and Peter understands why when Hiro Nakamura shows up. A plan has been set in motion.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize anything, it's not mine.

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews! I hope you keep reading, even though the S2 premiere makes this AU.

**15**

The safehouse is somewhere underground, that's all Sandra really knows. For a moment the realization that there are no windows is frightening, oppressive, but the speed and fluidity with which Noah and Hiro carry out the plan reassure her. The men have been refining this plan since that night in Kirby Plaza, and it's going off without a hitch. Noah makes another call and Hiro disappears again, gone to fetch Mohinder Suresh.

Claire is serious, unafraid. Her hands are stained, but steady.

Sandra tries to tell herself her daughter is too young to understand what has been done to her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize anything, it's not mine.

**16**

"They'll ask Molly to find you," Mohinder says, "and she'll have to lie. I need you to take these, to make it easier for her. They're sedatives, designed for you to sleep so deeply, you'll fly under her radar."

He gives Peter a blue pill, and breaks one in half for Claire.

"It's not the Company," Peter protests.

Noah says, "She knows about Molly, too."

Hiro and Noah are going to guard by turns, so Sandra makes up both couches in the living room. The pill engulfs Peter. Uneasily, reluctantly, he falls asleep.

It's not the Company.

It's his mother.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize anything, it's not mine.

**17**

Claire doesn't want to be a Petrelli. No way, not ever – especially not now, when Peter insists his mother tried to kill her. But mostly, it's because of Peter.

It's because when she sees him – just normally, sitting on the couch, legs kicked out in front of him, watching TV – she thinks, My God, I want to _do_ things to you.

The thought shocks her. Disgusting, even perverted acts are suddenly totally comprehensible. Things she used to laugh about have become _things_, as in, _things_ she wants to do to her uncle.

Compared to that, the attempted murder barely registers.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize anything, it's not mine.

**AN: **I'll reply to reviews next time, but I'm totally exhausted just now. Hope you enjoy reading these as much as I enjoy writing them!

**18**

By nightfall, Peter has a plan. "We go to Nathan."

"Are you insane? Your mom lives with Nathan."

"No, it's perfect," he insists. "We tell Ma and Nathan what happened, that we think it's the Company. It'll prove we don't suspect anything, and it'll draw her out, maybe make her slip up."

It's an old pattern: Ma's hurt him again, and he needs Nathan. But this time she's hurt Claire, too.

Noah's nodding slowly. Peter can tell he likes the audacity of the plan.

"Nothing's going to happen to Claire," he promises.

Eventually, Noah and Claire agree to do it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize anything, it's not mine.

**19**

In the middle of the night they appear on the doorstep, Peter having decided to fly rather than try to teleport, and they're suitably cold and shaken when Nathan answers the door. It's touching to see them reunite. Nathan surprises Claire by hugging her too, and then Angela surprises them both by brazenly acting the loving matriarch.

The exclamations and the embraces continue until Nathan's wife asks who, exactly, Claire is.

Angela doesn't miss a beat. "She's a friend of Peter's."

There's a moment of absolute silence. Heidi raises her eyebrows.

"Yeah," Claire says, not looking at Nathan. "That's right."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize anything, it's not mine.

**20**

Ma puts Claire, not in the bedroom she had last time, but in the guestroom right across the hall from Peter's. This prompts further eyebrow-raising from Heidi. Peter tells her they're just friends, seriously, but though she insists she believes him he knows she's not buying it. Peter's not sure he's buying it. He's reassured - but very apprehensive - at the prospect of such close proximity. 

Still, he'd rather Heidi think Claire's his underage girlfriend, because it distracts her from Nathan's reaction. He tells them what happened to Claire, and Nathan's noticeably shaken.

_My daughter_, Peter hears him think.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize anything, it's not mine.

**21**

Ma takes Claire shopping, which after what they've just been through strikes Peter as surreal, even funny, but she says their strategy now must be to draw their unknown enemies into the open. The irony that Ma is the enemy and this plan was originally Peter's isn't lost on him.

They come back unharmed – surprise, surprise – with more bags than Peter's ever seen in one place before.

He hasn't had a chance to talk to Nathan yet. Claire's holding the truce. Across the hall, but miles away – and his mother stares him down, impassive. Every time.

Feels like last time.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize anything, it's not mine.

**AN: **Thanks so much to everyone who's reading this!

**22**

Peter's return isn't too hard to explain. He'd gone away for a while, they'd said, taken a break. Considering Peter's recent erratic behavior and the circles they move in, this is assumed to be rehab. Heidi worries throwing a party will look tacky. She worries that Claire won't be accepted as a 'friend of the family'. And she worries – no, she's scared to death – about these enemies Angela insists on ensnaring.

What they've already done to that poor girl is bad enough – Heidi thinks it takes a bitch as cold as Angela to turn around and use Claire for bait.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize anything, it's not mine.

**23**

Claire feels stupid, like a captive child, as Angela zips the tasteful midnight blue dress she's chosen. "Tight enough to show you're a woman; loose enough to prove you're a lady," Angela quoted. Any other time, Claire would've loved it. Now she just worries her stilettos won't let her run, and surreptitiously practices kicking them off.

Angela picks her jewelry, arranges her hair, as though this is more important than planning her security. As much as Claire hates her, it's almost – nice. Having someone fuss over her, dress her up; make her glowing and beautiful.

Angela looks pleased with herself.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize anything, it's not mine.

**AN**: I got a lot written tonight, so our journey rapidly approaches its end. Hope you're still enjoying the ride, and sorry to people with alerts - you're going to get a million emails.

**24**

Nathan's scared. And alert. Peter's watching Claire, and he's watching everyone else, but he doesn't know what he's looking for. He guesses Peter shouldn't take his eyes off her, but wishes he had some help. It's hard to smile, make conversation. Peter's not even trying.

Some guy with blond, floppy hair is flirting with Claire. She's drinking – should she be drinking? Nathan doesn't know that blond guy. Someone's son, or date, _or_ –

They dance. Claire smiles at Blond Guy and looks disturbingly adult. Peter watches them narrowly.

Nathan's furious – and understands, suddenly, that he's the father of a teenage girl.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize anything, it's not mine.

**25**

She's too beautiful.

He keeps his distance.

Peter's first thought had been, when he knew the truth – _she's my niece. _My_ niece. I can call her mine, and no one can say a damn thing about it_ – defiant in his shame.

But now he can't. Claire's a 'family friend', so that jerk can dance, and flirt, and leer at her, and Peter can't say _Keep your hands off my niece_.

He can't say anything. He has no claim on her.

Peter wonders what the _hell_ Ma's game is. His hands are clenching into fists. He hopes she's arranged another attack.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize anything, it's not mine.

**26**

"Pete," Nathan says, "Can you cut in? I don't like the look of that guy."

Ma's nodding. Peter wonders if that's the guy, if he's going to attack Claire, or if Ma just wants to kill them both with a chandelier or something.

This is crazy.

But Nathan's serious, so Peter goes, heart racing, knowing deep down that this is a terrible idea. And asks anyway. Making it very clear to the guy that there's only one possible answer. Peter takes his place – takes Claire's hand, her waist: draws her close.

And it's the most natural thing in the world.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize anything, it's not mine.

**27**

Heidi watches Peter and Claire dance. They look good together, and they seem happy – and she wants Peter to be happy, of course she does – but she still feels sorry for Claire.

It seems a strange choice: a girl with a hint of the South in her voice, a girl from no particular family, a girl who – Heidi's pretty sure – isn't even eighteen. But even so, Angela's clearly grooming her to be the next Petrelli wife. It's time for Peter to settle down, to start contributing to Angela's political dynasty.

Poor Claire. She has no idea what she's in for.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize anything, it's not mine.

**28**

"We can't do this."

"We're okay," Peter insists, trying to keep her in his arms, though he knows it's wrong. Claire shakes her head.

"No. I have to get out of here." And then she's leaving him, going up the stairs, running away from him again. She's right. They can't do this, and she's _right_ to run and he's old enough to know better.

_You're old enough to be her uncle_, Peter reminds himself, with bitter humor.

Then Peter notices the blond guy with the floppy hair. He's looking around furtively.

He puts down his drink, and goes after Claire.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize anything, it's not mine.

**29**

Claire's barely got her door locked before it unlocks itself – opens itself – shuts again, and Peter fades into view. He's breathing hard. For a wild, stupid moment Claire thinks he's here for something else, and her heart goes crazy.

But then she realizes he's _angry_, and she knows something must have happened. The insanity turns into icy, rational terror.

"What – "

He raises a hand. They wait. She holds her breath.

Someone knocks on the door.

Peter answers it. It's Robert, the guy Claire danced with, and he looks totally nonplussed to see Peter.

"Can I help you?" Peter challenges.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize anything, it's not mine.

**30**

Robert recovers quickly. "I was hoping to talk to Claire."

"Peter – " Claire doesn't know what to say – that this is incredibly awkward, that she can't imagine Robert's a threat?

She takes a step forward, but Peter's hand slams into the doorframe. His arm blocks her way. He doesn't turn around.

"Just… checking if you were okay," Robert says. "_Are_ you okay?"

"She's fine."

And then Claire gets angry. Peter's got no _right_ to get jealous over her, to be possessive of her; Peter can't ever have that right. They know that.

Even though it's killing them, _they know that_.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize anything, it's not mine.

**31**

Claire pushes past him, and Peter grabs her arm. She turns on him, her eyes alive with fury, and the blond guy makes a mistake.

He tries to get between them.

"Get your hands off her!"

Something snaps in Peter and he hurls the guy back, throws him hard against the wall and holds him there with someone else's power. There's a roaring in his head that drowns out Claire's panicked protests, and he smiles, grimly, because _God_ this feels good. Blond Guy kicks, bug-eyed with terror, and tries to scream.

It hardly takes any pressure to choke it off.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize anything, it's not mine.

**AN: **We near the end now, my friends, and I want to thank you all so much for reading and enjoying this story.

**32**

"Pete! Peter, stop it!"

Nathan's voice reaches Peter, and he looks confused, shocked, and lets Robert fall to the floor. Nathan and Angela hurry up the last few steps, and Claire's never been happier to see them. Peter's _face_ –

"What the _fuck_," Robert gasps. "I just did what you said! _What the fuck was that?_"

He's staring at Angela.

"What you said? What did you say?"

Claire can't take it anymore. "What do you _want_ from us?" she asks, talking over Nathan, half-hysteric.

What Peter _did_ –

"Robert, you can go." Is all Angela says. She surveys them coolly.

Robert goes.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize anything, it's not mine.

**33**

She makes them all sit down. The sounds of the party drift up to them, and it seems incredible that that should be.

"I knew the moment you got back."

"Why did you try to kill Claire?"

"Kill her?" Angela raises one elegant eyebrow. "I never intended to kill Claire. I assure you, I know her limits. I expect I know them better than she does."

"Then why?" Claire asks, hopelessly lost.

"Saving the cheerleader wasn't part of our original plan. But we noticed how much Peter enjoyed it – most men enjoy playing the hero, saving the damsel in distress."


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize anything, it's not mine.

**34**

Angela lays out her plan, the one she made long ago with Linderman. They nudged talented people, or people who carried the genes, into each other's lives, manipulated their destinies, fabricated coincidences. Arranged relationships, or just facilitated encounters.

Niki Sanders and D.L. Hawkins. Jessica Sanders and Nathan Petrelli. Meredith Gordon and Nathan Petrelli. Simone Deveaux and Isaac Mendez… Simone Deveaux and Peter Petrelli.

Angela stops when she's made her point, but that's clearly long before the end of the list.

"A _breeding_ program?" Nathan's disgusted. "But what the hell does that have to do with anything?"

Angela looks at Claire.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize anything, it's not mine.

**35**

"You were never supposed to know," Ma says. And suddenly, Nathan knows. Peter's staring at Ma like he's never seen her before, and Claire's gone white.

"Oh God, Ma, no," Nathan pleads. He can't believe this. This isn't happening. Ma – her own _son_ – her own _granddaughter_ –

"We had you raised halfway across the country so you wouldn't meet until you were ready. We thought Meredith was dead. And if she had been, you would never have found out, Claire."

"_You_ told me Nathan was – " Claire bursts out, but Nathan can see she can't finish it – _my father_.

She's shaking.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize anything, it's not mine.

**36**

"At that point there was more to be gained by telling you. And you'd already formed a bond with Peter: it's called genetic sexual attraction. It occurs between relatives who meet late in life, and it's a gift beyond price to researchers attempting to breed for certain inherited attributes."

Angela's audacity is shocking. Claire says, "I'm not _attracted_ to _Nathan_!"

"You were never supposed to be. On the other hand," Angela says, composedly, "You weren't supposed to fall in love, either."

Peter looks at her. His dark eyes are tormented.

"I'm not," she whispers. "I didn't."

But it's a lie.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize anything, it's not mine.

**37**

Nathan stands up.

"Get out of my house."

For a second Peter thinks Nathan means him. But then Ma rises; with that expression that says that they're children, that they can't possibly understand her reasons, that their anger is immature and misguided.

But the look in Claire's eyes – in the eyes of the woman Peter loves – the teenage girl Peter loves – the _niece_ Peter is _in love with_ –

Peter's niece, Peter's only love, is hurt and her eyes are raw with anguish.

He says, harshly, "Get out."

And he looks at her. His mother.

She flinches like he's hit her.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize anything, it's not mine.

**38**

He breaks up the party, sends everyone home, and then Nathan sits Heidi down and tells her everything. She reacts with all the horror he feels, but can't seem to let out. Instead it sits in him, festering; she's broken them now. Turned their affection into something vile, unnatural. Used them like puppets, forced them into guilt and shame in order to breed more monsters she can use. Angela's shown her true colors.

Nathan never wants to see her again.

Heidi looks up. Peter and Claire come down the stairs, and the first thing Nathan sees is their hands, entwined.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize anything, it's not mine.

**39**

Then he sees everything he'd thought they'd feel, knowing the depravity of it, the bitterness, but underneath it all – strength. The shock has faded, and they're pale and determined. His brother and his daughter wait at the foot of the stair, holding hands, them against the world, and silently beg him not to recoil. Strength, and a fundamental goodness. They are not broken.

"We don't care," Peter says.

Claire says, "It's too late."

Nathan takes Claire's other hand. And he gives it, too, into Peter's keeping. They look at each other, then at him.

"I know," Nathan says. "I know."


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize anything, it's not mine.

**40**

On the bus their hands are free again to clasp, her left in his right. Comfortable. That hand feels cold when they part, always, even just to settle in their seats, before it slips again into his.

They don't know where they're going. Just away, she thinks, prays; that somewhere on this road they'll find the peace of being unknown.

Somewhere to wait out the storm.

And then…

Someday.

And until then there's nothing but this man's hand in hers, and his presence beside her, and the country gliding by outside her window.

Nothing but this.

But this is everything.


End file.
